Different Worlds
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: He's a Slytherin. She's a Gryffindor. They're from completely different worlds. They used to hate each other. How did they fall in love? Fluff, AU


" _He's a Slytherin. She's a Gryffindor. They should hate each other, but they don't."_

* * *

"Eck!" Hermione let out a small sound of surprise as she was quickly yanked into an empty classroom. Harry stifled a chuckle. It didn't matter how many times he's done this, he managed to surprise Hermione every time. She hit him lightly on the arm.

"Ow, 'Mione, that wasn't very nice," Harry teased.

"It's what you deserve for laughing at me," she huffed. Harry really did laugh this time.

"We've been sneaking off together since the beginning of our sixth year, and we haven't been caught yet. Stop being paranoid."

"Harry," Hermione started, sounding exasperated, "It still _is_ the beginning of our sixth year."

Harry grinned and pulled Hermione closer. "It's not my fault that when I'm with you time seems to stop," he whispered. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her lips, and decided to screw waiting for him to make the first move. She raised herself up on her tip toes and melted into him.

The kiss felt magical, just like all their previous ones had been. It was as if their magic melded together the more their mouths did. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and a feeling of pure love invaded them. The effect was addictive, and all Harry wanted was to stay there and kiss her for the rest of eternity. When they were together things made more sense. Hermione is the smartest witch in her class, but her life only seems clear when she's with Harry. Everything seemed better to Harry when Hermione was with him, the air smelled fresher, her skin felt softer, her mouth tasted better than any dessert. Hermione is used to being in control of everything, but when she was with Harry all her emotions were out of control. The smallest gesture from him can make her incredibly happy. When the two were together all of their emotions intensified. Falling for each other was like jumping into rapids. It was crazy, and they were swept off their feet, but it was an unforgettable experience. It was dangerous, full of hidden dangers, but thrilling, and when they finally reach the calmer waters they'll feel stronger and successful. Their kisses were like that of a couple about to fall over a waterfall. Full of feelings, wanting the whole experience because they're not sure when they'll get another chance. Eventually, Hermione pulled away before things got too serious. She rested against Harry's chest as he sank to the floor.

"You know what?" Harry asked after a moment.

"What?" Hermione answered, immensely enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"I really like you," he murmured. Hermione smiled. Harry presented himself as an arrogant Slytherin, but on the inside he was a big softie.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Harry made a face at her, and she gave him a quick kiss. "I really like you too."

A grin spread across Harry's face. "I like hearing you say like, I wish I could shout it to the world. Hermione Granger like me."

"You can, we don't have to hide," Hermione told him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who suggested we keep it secret." Hermione blushed.

"I thought you'd want it that way," she mumbled.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"And maybe, maybe, I was afraid of not being accepted by the Gryffindors again. You, by the way, raised no protests either."

"Well, at first I might have been a little hesitant to tell my friends that I wanted to date a Gryffindor," Harry admitted.

"And now?"

"Now I'm getting really sick of watching Weasel flirt with you," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Now you know how I feel about all those girls that hang around you," Hermione told him. Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"What girls? All I see and dark, faceless people and the bright, beautiful Hermione Granger," Harry responded with a charming smile.

"Sure," Hermione retorted. "Does this mean you're ready to walk into the Slytherin Common Room and announce that you're dating Hermione Granger?"

"Are you ready to walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and announce that you're dating Harry Potter?" Harry shot back. Hermione stuck her tongue out, and Harry took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Hermione happily kissed him back, as his arms tightened around her, and her hands slide into his hair. Not for the first time, Harry found himself wishing a spell that would stop time so that there would be nothing that could interrupt this moment. Harry wished he could spend all his time with Hermione. He wanted to eat with her, walk her to class, and have the right to hex any guy who looked her. He didn't quite understand what was preventing him from shouting it to the whole school during dinner. That approach just seemed wrong. Draco would be furious, they tell each other everything. Hell, Draco even told him every gross detail about the first time he had sex.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, pulling out of the kiss.

"What?"

"I have to tell Draco about us first. Then I'll proudly tell everyone I met that I'm dating the incredibly talented Hermione Granger," Harry decided. Hermione nodded, following his train of thought. She had felt increasingly guilty about keeping such a huge secret from Ginny.

"I'll tell Ginny tonight," she offered.

"Tomorrow I'll escort you to breakfast," Harry told her. Hermione grinned. She didn't think they would decide to come out about their relationship so quickly. They'd been secretly dating for about two months, but they'd never really talked about revealing their relationship to anyone.

Harry stood up and pulled Hermione up with him.

"One more kiss for good luck?" Harry asked.

Hermione kissed him before he finished speaking.

 _-/HP/-_

 _Later that day..._

Harry and Hermione were both preparing to tell their biggest secret. Harry had been pacing around his dorm for an hour and a half, trying to think of a way to tell Draco. How was he suppose to explain that he can't stop thinking about that annoying girl they used to make fun of? Hermione spent an hour and a half just trying to find Ginny, and hoping that Ginny would understand. Sure she hated Harry back in their first year, and sure she took any opportunity to show him up. Now, showing him up in class isn't nearly as important as just being with him in class.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as Draco walked into their room. "I was just about to go looking for you!"

-HP-

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted in relief, as she spotted the ginger by the lake. "I have something to tell you."

-HP-

"You and Granger are doing what?" Draco asked in shock. "That's disgusting!" His knees gave way and sat heavily on the bed. Draco stared at Harry for a long moment before he smirked.

-HP-

"You're dating who?" Ginny asked in surprise. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish's, before she finally burst out laughing.

-HP-

"I'm just messing you. Ginny and I figured it out last year!" Draco boasted, leaning back on the bed. Harry stared at him in confusion.

"But we only started dating two months ago!"

-HP-

"Draco and I placed bets on when you guys would reveal your relationship, sorry," Ginny said apologetically. "You two just so obviously liked each other!"

-HP-

"You and Ginny huh?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, I had to talk to somebody while you were mooning over Granger!"

"Yeah, okay."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just trying to decide if your babies will have red or blonde hair."

Draco grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it at Harry.

-HP-

"So, you and Draco spent a lot of time together discussing relationships?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we spoke a little over the summer too. It was fun," Ginny answered casually.

"Mm-hmm."

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"That you better make me the Maid of Honor at your guy's wedding."

It took 0.5 seconds for Ginny to shove Hermione so hard that she fell in the lake.

 _-/HP/-_

Harry met Hermione half-way to Gryffindor Tower. She was soaking. He was still covered in feathers. They both grinned when they saw each other.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Harry asked.

"Marvelously, and for you?'

"Fantastically."

Harry waved his wand and dried Hermione, and Hermione flicked her wand to remove all the feathers from Harry.

"I was thinking," Harry started.

"Uh-Oh," Hermione mumbled. Harry smirked but ignored her comment. He then helped up a basket.

"How would you feel about going on a date with me?"

* * *

 **I really love Harry Potter, but I've never written any stories for it. I figured why try my hand at it. This was the first idea I got, so I rolled with it.**

 **I would appreciate any feedback. Was it good? Was it bad? Was the fluff too excessive? Was the plot wacky? Were they in character for the situation, or way out of character? Did I have good grammar/spelling? Should I write more Harry Potter fics?**

 **All feedback helps!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
